THE FALLEN LEGEND REDEMPTION
by Dudeoflone
Summary: Vergil's POV and story of his survive. Starts from Vergil's final battle with Dante in DMC1 and story goes maybe even after DMC2. NOTE: story supports the theory DMC2 Dante in fact is Vergil. Non-yaoi. Story have some sex scene and swearing. Any relationship between Dante-Nero-Kyrie is a family and brother-sister relation. May have some rape. Hope you enjoy.


THE FALLEN LEGEND REDEMPTION

hi, this is my first story so I'm still a noob :| anyway this story support the idea: dante in DMC2 isn't dante in fact he's vergil. In addition, I liked the idea in DmC that sparda and mundus were blood brothers which in this story they're truly brothers and sparda is elder than mundus. Also if you're looking for :" _ **yaoi**_ "," _ **DantexVergil**_ "," _ **VergilxLady**_ "," _ **DantexTrish**_ " **there's nothing about** **these in this story** however this story have: " _ **Dante x Lady**_ ", " _ **Nero x Kyrie**_ ", " _ **Dante & Nero**_ **(** **a friendship not gay** **)** "," _ **Dante & Kyrie **_( **a brother-sister relation not love / nero is ok with that** ) **kinda** " _ **Vergil x Trish**_ ". **WARNING** : this story have **extreme strong language** with **advanced swearing** and **nudity contains** like strip clubs, strippers, complete naked demons, etc also there is **some sex scene**.

Part1: a journey into wonders

Vergil was just looking to the final battle of dante and nelo angelo with a cold and soulless smile on his face.  
"my plan is working" vergil's thought.  
"oh come on man! Be nasty on me forget those moral codes. I can't win a battle myself without cheating!" dante was yelling on nelo angelo with laugh and his usual laid-back , carefree tone.  
" ." was the only answer that nelo angelo said.

After a tough battle dante defeated nelo angelo and take vergil's amulet then turned force edge to it true form. Vergil smiled "good luck dante, it will help you in your battle against that stupid." Then vergil go to the mallet island alchemist room. The alchemist who was a manipulative and psychotic demon named 'cord'. whom mundus trusted with and made him his right hand in magic and science sections. He helped mundus by creating many spells, magic words, magic weapons, demonic-chemical gas and supplies, etc. when vergil reached the room cord yelled in scream:  
"you, you fucking idiot, you really thought that lord mundus is going to lose against your dumbass brother?!"  
"you know the answer." Vergil said with a dark and intimidating tone which make cord lose his balance and fall on ground and crawling to back for his safety.  
"no don't come any closer or I'll kill you!" he cried madly.  
"…" vergil respond.  
when vergil grabbed cord from his neck to air, They fell to the lowest and deepest place of mallet island.

Dante defeated mundus and seal him away just like his father did. However it make mallet island core unstable and beginning to collapse.

Vergil grabbed his father semi-broken statue (which mundus made it five millennia ago, in glory of sparda for helping him in his riot against their father 'timus' for power and ruling the demon world.) his nelo angelo suit was shining and feel lighter than any time also his helmet was dropped to downside and revealed vergil's fair skin blue eyes and white hair: he was no longer corrupted. He saw cord falling to downside and screaming for help. Vergil wanted to let him fall, after all he was responsible for making a spell which make mundus' corruption eternal. Also he corrupted his soul and made it to nelo angelo.

nelo angelo in fact was one of sparda's aliases before his rebel against his father, when he was an honorable and rightful prince which make timus' loyal blacksmith (by timus order) to make a fast and light still powerful and unbreakable armor to aid him in his battles.

cord did this to insult vergil and his goal for gain absolute power of his father and added: "isn't this what you want? Your father power? Hahahahahaha here's your father power. Enjoy it."

Vergil still remember those words one by one and still remember it never broke his soul, instead it made it stronger. When cord reached him, his emotions and hearts was whispering to let him die and avenge his corruption, but vergil unlike dante was the man of logic and ideas, so he do what was told him by his brain: "save him you're still the man of honor." Truly he was and still is, so he grabbed his hand tightly and tell him to don't move.

"let me go! You fucking bastard!"  
"as your wish" vergil started to slide his hand and let him fall.  
"no please! I beg you! Don't!" he started to shake his own body to make vergil lose his balance.  
"stop it! We will fall!"  
"so be it! Hahaha! ."  
"no you…*sigh* very well… we will fall." Vergil said with and evil tone.  
"haha… ha? Are you mad? Wait! No…no…no don't listen… that wa.. ahhhh!"

Vergil and cord fall to the deepest and hellish place of mallet island.

Vergil quickly waked up form his downfall and give a look to his surroundings.  
he always heard about the deepest and lowest place of mallet island by those who was there and with a great luck escaped from there which was only two mid-power level and dangerous demons with books and manuscripts in grand library of mallet island. All of those had common opinion: that place was a true hell even for satan.

But vergil find himself in a true heaven like all of those sentences in religious books like: bible, quran, etc. which explained a heaven with beautiful women and men whom always smells good and have a shining light around them form their good works in world. Gardens and forests with a lot of fruits and peaceful wildlife and seas and rivers always follow their ways to infinity.

"now I understand why they call here a true hell because it's stand against their nature." Vergil had genuine laugh.  
"look what you did! We're in HELL! Help! Someone help!"

Vergil sense something unpleasant. Then he realized he was in a rough river which hitting rocks very hard and he lay downed on his stomach in river. His armor was going to completely break and melt. He felt his powers is going to decrease and with rough waves from river the process was accelerating.

"this river will kill us, HHHEEEELLLLPPP!"  
"hehe… it's feels good…"  
"GOOD?!"  
"aye… like sleeping on marshmallow." vergil laughed inside because the way he talked was dante's style.  
"mar… what? What is it? Is it… ahhhh!" he was going to drown and also with an incredible speed pushed forward.

Vergil looked his back and find out they're in a river which ends by a giant and loud waterfall. He grabbed a rock very fast and gain back his control and still saved cord from death while both of them melting and getting weak each sec.

"thank… ah! … just don't let me go."  
"…"

Then they saw a group of men who wore ancient royal uniforms and armors with spares on their back and a short and mid-broad sword in their hands. Protecting a middle aged yet beautiful and attractive blonde woman with a young and hot brunette who seemed to be her daughter.

"general…they're demons!" one of the gurads said.  
"I see. looks like they're going to die let's go there." Their general said, a blonde and tall man.  
cord see them and start shaking and yelling like mads for help:  
"help meeee! … this demon is trying to kill me I'm a poor creature! Please helppp! Kill this bastard he wants to kill meee!"  
vergil didn't shocked or amazed by cord behavior, because he was completely ready for this situation.  
"what are you waiting for? Help him!" the young girl said.  
"you demon! Let him go" general said.  
"fine." Vergil said and tried to lift cord up for saving his expandable life.

General go above the rock with high care and tried to reach cord's hand but he didn't.  
"lift him more, dammit!" general said with anger and stress.  
vergil tried again and put all of his remaining strength in his hands and shoulders to lift cord up and finally, he made it.

Cord ran to top of the rocks and stand alongside of guards.  
"let that son of a bitch go he's a true danger he don't have any mercy." He said  
"shut up you fucking shitty motherfucker prick." General yelled with rage.  
"grab my hand I'll save you." He said while he was trying to save vergil but he denied the help.  
"don't let him go I'm coming to help you!" the blonde woman said.  
"no! don't do this my queen!" general said.  
" don't worry! I'll help her!" young girl said.

The queen was braver than general she completely go down and her knees reached the water she raised her hand in vergil's direction and tried to catch his hand while the princess and general were protecting her.  
"mister…don't do this we're here to help."  
"mother…?" vergil's face was in water till now when he lift his head he felt his mother was standing in front of him.  
"what?... listen you have a strong grip but don't let it go just garb my hand we'll help you to survive."  
"I'm sorry. Dear lady, my bloody journey is still going to find wonders." Vergil said with a regretful tone and released his hand from the rock he grabbed.  
"NOOOOOO…!" the queen yelled as vergil go through rocks and waves until he reach the waterfall and disappeared.  
"general save him I'm coming with you." Princess said.  
"yes my princess." General said and gone with his troops and princess.(with cord of course.)

The queen was alone. Crying and regret why he wasn't able to save a life. Something about him was so familiar for him specially his white hair which remind her of her long-time and loyal, old friend SPARDA.


End file.
